Hold my Hand Forever
by Navis4Life
Summary: 10,000 dragons end up seething their way through the eclipse portal and destroying Crocus. Mavis is left crying in the rubble as she believes that all the guild members are now dead, but through her cries, she hears the struggles of a certain dragon slayer fighting for his life. The final two members of Fairy Tail, what will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start of yet another NaVis fanfic. This one begins during the Grand Magic Games arc.**

 **This chapter is going to be a short introduction to the longer chapters.**

 **10,000 dragons end up seething their way through the eclipse portal and destroying Crocus. Mavis is left crying in the rubble as she believes that all the guild members are now dead, but through her cries, she hears the struggles of a certain dragon slayer fighting for his life. The final two members of Fairy Tail, what will become of them?**

Chapter 1: An Era Falling

Dragons were dancing throughout the skies of Fiore, all following the orders of Future Rogue. The city of Crocus was in complete ruin and chaos as the dragons swiftly eradicated any life they could find. Fire was everywhere, the forest that was once surrounding Crocus had now been completely burned down. Once the dragons had figured that Crocus no longer had any entertainment in stored for them, they moved on to attack more cities of the world.

Every single life on the continent was being swiftly eradicated. Except for two iconic Fairy Tail wizards.

Mavis was on her knees amongst the rubble, crying hysterically. "No…. They're not… They're not all dead, are they? They can't be… I don't want to be alone anymore…" Mavis thought out loud. Since no one without the Fairy Tail mark could see or hear Mavis, she had been quickly consumed by the fear of walking the planet alone for all of eternity. The deceased bodies of Makarov and Laxus had been beside her, she was trying her best to give them her strategies for fighting the dragons, but they were inevitably overwhelmed by the dragon's immense numbers and strength. Mavis blamed herself for their deaths, thinking about how all she could do was watch as they were brutally slain by their enemies.

She also was forced to bear witness to the demise of Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster and they nobbily tried to defend Romeo as he mourned for his father. Mavis had lost hope of anyone surviving the dragon's onslaught as she hadn't been able to pick up on any signs of human life for over two hours at this point.

But just then, right before Mavis let go of the tiny sliver of hope she had left. She picked up on the sound of grunting from another human being. At first, she set it aside as just being Future Rogue scavenging through the corpses of her fallen allies. But her original theory had been shot to pieces as she heard an iconic sentence be stated. "Ah… You fucking bastards… I'm getting all fired up now…" A weak voice stated. Mavis sprouted to her feet to face the source of the voice. "Natsu!" Mavis shouted happily as she saw the sole survivor from the dragon's attack. Natsu stumbled as he turned to face the first master. He gave her a weak version of his signature grin. "Yo, First." Natsu greeted. He had wounds all over his body, he kept one of his eyes closed as blood lightly poured out from it. Mavis felt bad for the dragon slayer as she quickly analyzed all the wounds that he had been suffering from. "Just you wait… First… I'm going to kick these damn dragon's disgraceful ass's." Natsu weakly stated. He turned around to try to go after a dragon but was stopped by Mavis as she jumped in front of him. "Please Natsu… Just stop… you can't defeat them… Come with me, we have to get out of here." Mavis pleaded. Natsu frowned at her. "But I got to pay those bastards back for what they've done…" Natsu muttered. Mavis's tears started rolling down her face again. "Please Natsu! I don't want you to die to! You and I are the only ones left! Please just come with me! We can make it out of this together!" Mavis pleaded once more, this time successfully.

Natsu broke down from his offensive position and gave into Mavis's cries. "I'm sorry First… I just feel that I failed the guild… I'm a dragon slayer, but I still couldn't protect anyone from a dragon…" Natsu muttered. Mavis smiled as she saw that he wasn't going to throw himself into Death's hands. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do, no dragon slayer could possibly take on 10,000 dragons at once anyways. Let's just get out of here." Mavis stated, perking up the dragon slayer.

"Where will we go?" Natsu questioned. Mavis hummed as she contemplated her answer. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure, nowhere in this continent is going to be exactly safe from a dragon attack, my best conclusion that I can make is to continue to lay low as we make our way out of… well… here." Mavis stated. Natsu didn't respond, he only nodded in understanding as they continued to run out of what remained of Crocus. As they were running, they passed by several fallen bodies of their friends, causing an unspoken sadness.

"First things first, we have to make a stop at whatever may remain of the guild hall." Mavis stated as they continued to run. "Hmm? Why?" Natsu questioned. Mavis was hesitant to give an honest answer, since the answer was Fairy Heart, it was a secret that only the master of Fairy Tail was authorized to know of. Mavis decided that she didn't care about authorization anymore and that she would tell Natsu anyways.

"Deep below the guild, my physical body sleeps within a lacrima. I'm going to have to have you break my body out from said lacrima so I can be able to fully assist you in any scenario that we may face." Mavis answered. Natsu took a few moments to process what she had just told him. "Wait… Is this that whole Fairy Heart thing that I heard you and Makarov speaking of from a few years back?" Natsu asked. Mavis stopped running and looked at the dragon slayer in shock. "You knew about Fairy Heart all this time?" Mavis questioned seriously. Natsu nodded. "Dear god…" Mavis said while sighing. "Yes, my body is the Fairy Heart." Mavis answered.

"When did you hear, us speaking of it? I'm certain that we we're always in a secure location." Mavis questioned. Natsu let out a sigh himself. "Everyone seems to forget that I'm a dragon slayer… I kind of have super sensitive ears ya know." Natsu stated seemingly disappointed.

Mavis mentally slapped herself in the face at her own stupidity. _"How could I forget about his hearing?"_ Mavis thought to herself.

"Umm… not to be disrespectful or anything First, but I think that we should really get a move on." Natsu stated, breaking Mavis away from her deep thoughts. Mavis nodded in agreement as they continued to run away from the original battle field.

 **Timeskip: 1 hour.**

Mavis and Natsu had been running non-stop, Natsu wasn't even panting yet, despite having severe wounds all over his body, Mavis hadn't been winded due to her being only a thought projection. Mavis was admiring Natsu's physical endurance level currently, she also had a slight amount of concern for the dragon slayer but had confidence in him that he would be fine.

As they were running, Natsu picked up on the screaming of a little boy. He quickly went off course and ran towards the source. Mavis quickly chased after him. "Get down" Mavis quietly shouted into Natsu's ear. He complied. They spotted a boy who could only be 14 at max, being surrounded by at least 12 dragons. Natsu wanted to rush down to aid the boy, but Mavis had been pleading with him not to interfere, as much as it pained her heart.

The dragons had been taking their time with the poor child. Slowing slicing through his skin with their claws. There was pure terror and hatred in Natsu's gaze as he witnessed the dragon's finally finish the boy off. Mavis had ended up looking away at the disgusting scene.

Once the dragons had flown off, Natsu slowly approached the deceased child. Mavis watched from their original position. Natsu closed the boy's eyes which was filled with tears as he picked him up. He gently set him aside as he began to dig a hole in the ground, a grave. Once he was finished, he grabbed a few sticks he found on the ground, and formed a cross out of them. Natsu ripped off some of his clothing and used it to tie the sticks together.

He walked back up to Mavis without saying a word, and continued their journey to Magnolia.

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, and if I do, I'm not sure when.**

 **This is just an idea that came across my mind before I went off to sleep one night, if you all like it, leave a review saying so and I will continue it. It's going to be a dark story, if you all couldn't already tell.**

 **Nevertheless! I hope you all enjoyed this short introduction! -Navis4Life**

 **To be possibly continued…**

 **(Possibly) Chapter 2: For my Family.**


	2. Epilogue

_I always wondered why I was here. What was my purpose, if I even had one?_

 _I was born in a world of magic, mystery._

 _Throughout the entirety of my life I always felt incomplete, like I was missing something,_

 _That was until I met her._

 _The circumstances we met under were, undesirable, but it worked._

 _The journey we would ensue on would be the story of my life._

 _Everything I did was for her from that point on._

 _The darkness that enveloped the world, I swore I would defend her from it._

 _She asked me to hold her hand forever… In the end… I would…_

 _This is the story of my life, MY legacy, my love._

 _This is me, Natsu Dragneel, and I would have my revenge for all that was lost…_


	3. For my Family

**A/N: So, I found like 4 more NaVis stories over the weekend, and they were probably some of the best I read, I urge you guys to write this shipping.**

 **I'm also going to slightly follow what the canon series did for Fairy Heart, so don't hate me for that.**

Chapter 3: For my Family.

 _Typical, this world was thrown into chaos by a madman seeking only power and a unnatural seek for bloodlust. Our guild has had to deal with these sorts of people before, but none nearly as powerful as this._

 _I couldn't protect my friends, I wasn't strong enough. Instead I had to watch as they fell before the undefeatable enemy with their lives being stolen from them. Their screams of terror and pain will ring throughout my ears for eternity, as a constant reminder of my failure._

 _She keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault and there's nothing anyone could have possibly done to prevent such a sequence of events. Maybe she's right, but in my heart, the burden of failure will hang on it forever._

 _I once swore to an old friend, that I would protect the guild for all of time, and I will be damned before I fail that._

 _I was certain that no one was left, so I was about to simply jump on to my death arrogantly and ignore the sacrifice everyone had just made so I could live on. But just then, in the nick of time, a sweet shaking voice rang out from the distance and rekindled the flames in my heart. It was none other than the First master of Fairy Tail herself. He face was stained with tears, I could see the pain just radiating from her eyes, seeing her in such a vulnerable state enraged me, more so than I when I saw Erza crying back in the tower of heaven._

 _She saved me from myself, from my own stupidity, and for that, I will thank her forever. Mavis Vermillion, she never knew, but from that point on, I swore I would live for her, live to protect her, live to never leave her._

Natsu and Mavis were traumatized after witnessing the young boy's death. Mavis tried to make a conversation with Natsu but he was clearly not in the mood for it. Though despite the pain that was going through the two's mind right now, Mavis was still glad, glad that Natsu was the one that survived. The flaming pink haired dragon slayer always stood out above the rest, she always wanted to get the chance to talk one on one with the man and get to know him, really get to know him, not like anybody else knew him.

 **Flashback.**

Mavis was currently sitting on the railing of the second floor of the guild hall, kicking her feet back and forth like a child would. It was somewhere around 8am, so people were just arriving at the guild for their daily routines. No one really stopped to say hello to her though, they actually felt awkward with the "ghost" of the first master always sitting so cheerfully at the guild.

After about two hours, Mavis was starting to come to the realization that people were avoiding her and purposely not interacting with their first master. Sadness down casted upon her expression. She was about to leave the guild to hide her expression before a kind and familiar voice called out. "Yo First! Glad to see you're at the guild again!" Natsu greeted as he entered the guild. Joy had swiftly slain her depressed expression and took over. "Hello Natsu, it's good to see you at the guild as well!" Mavis greeted back, giving the Salamander her signature grin. This filled Natsu with happiness as he gave Mavis his own signature grin. He proceeded on to the bar table, to which he would follow in his daily exercises. The smile that they had put on each other's face would stick with them for the rest of the day.

"Someone seems to be taking a liking to you." Makarov stated as he joined Mavis on the second floor. Mavis let out a slight giggle at this. "What makes you think that Macky? All he did was greet me warmly." Mavis stated with an innocent smile. Mavis returned her attentive gaze to the dragon slayer as all sorts of interest filled her mind, which didn't go unnoticed by Makarov. "The kids got heart, an unbelievable amount of it too… I may not show it to the little brat, but I think of him as the pride and joy of this guild." Makarov stated with his own grin. "glad to hear someone agrees." Mavis said happily.

Mavis herself didn't realize it, but she had ended up starring at the dragon slayer for about five entire minutes with a huge smile on her face from Natsu's words earlier. Makarov cautiously waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to catch her attention. When he realized that his hand motions weren't working, he simply sighed. "First… your sort of starring at him now…" Makarov warned.

The gears of Mavis's brain started to function again as she realized what she had been doing, a light blush came to her face as she turned away, not saying a word, still emitting the same smile Natsu had given her from before.

After about ten minutes of searching for a job that would best suit him, Natsu finally found a job that he thought he would enjoy. Natsu got the authorization for it a decided he would head out.

"See ya later First!" Natsu called out as he approached that exit. "Bye, Natsu-kun!" Mavis responded with. The two gave each other their signature grins yet again, unknowingly planting the seeds for a potential friendship down the line.

 **Flashback END.**

After another hour of nonstop sprinting, Magnolia finally came into view, and Natsu could only turn his head away from the sight. A destroyed city, mangled bodies everywhere, dragons flying above it admiring their work.

Mavis herself was disgusted by the discovery of what had become of the guilds hometown, though she managed to recompose herself rather quickly, as she was used to the sight of war. "Natsu… I know this hard but we can't afford to stay in one spot for this long, we have to get moving to our objective." Mavis stated. Natsu snapped out of his trance and took heed to Mavis's words. "I understand, just lead the way." Natsu responded.

Mavis would have most likely attempted to comfort her guild mate in the form of a hug if she had a physical form, and that's part of the reason she wants Natsu to break her out from the Lacrima.

She went on to lead Natsu to what remained of the guildhall. "Natsu, use a roar right here." Mavis requested as she pointed to the desired target. Natsu complied as he let out a roar on what appeared to just be a pile of rubble. Once the dust from his roar had settled, it revealed a set of stairs leading below the guild. "quickly, some dragons might have seen that roar, we have to swiftly remove my body from the Lacrima and get out of the continent." Mavis stated as she ran down the stair case, with Natsu following her. Natsu entered the room and saw an abnormally sized Lacrima in the center of it. He approached it slowly, he noticed that Mavis had been standing in front of it, blushing and clearly flustered. "What is it?" Natsu questioned. He looked up at the crystal again and blushed himself as he saw Mavis's naked body inside of it. He turned around in shame. "Forgive me!" Natsu pleaded. Mavis recomposed herself and approached the dragon slayer. "Natsu… just ignore the fact that my body is stunningly naked for now and follow my instructions." Mavis stated, slightly trying to tease the dragon slayer as well. Natsu's blush deepened in the color red upon hearing this, giving Mavis slight amusement. "Just, tell me what I need to do!" Natsu shouted, still flustered. Mavis inwardly giggled at this. "I'm going to allow you to use the spell known as Fairy Glitter, it's power combined with yours should be just enough to destroy the Lacrima to release my body." Mavis stated. Almost on que with Mavis's statement, a black brilliantly designed tattoo appeared on Natsu's wrist.

"Interesting…" Natsu muttered as he felt the new magic energy coursing through his veins. Mavis was about to give him more instructions as to how to use the spell, but Natsu got into the perfect stance for it without Mavis's guidance. Her eyes widened at the perfection despite not knowing anything of the magic. _"He's a natural with Fairy magic… interesting…"_ Mavis thought to herself.

Natsu gave his signature grin as the room started to light up with his aura. **"FAIRY GLITTER!"** Natsu shouted as he casted out an absurd amount of light. The ring of light swiftly encased the Lacrima. Said Lacrima started form several cracks all around it as the spell continued to attack it. Eventually the brilliant light completely devastated the Lacrima and shattered it entirely.

Mavis let out a warm smile at Natsu through her thought projection as it disappeared. Natsu panted heavily from the amount of strength he lost from using the spell, though he didn't get the chance to catch his breath as he saw Mavis's real body drop out from the destroyed Lacrima. He rushed over to her and caught her midair. Ignoring the fact that she was entirely naked, he smiled down at her as she weakly opened her eyes.

Her brilliant Vermillion green eyes looked so much more alive than they had before, her beautiful gold hair flowed even more elegantly than it had before, the feeling of her soft smooth perfectly light skin simply amazed Natsu. He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl currently in his arms.

Mavis weakly turned her gaze to Natsu's onyx eyes and smiled. "I see it worked…" Mavis muttered. She tried to move her body, but found that she didn't even have enough energy for that. "Damnit…" Mavis murmured. Natsu was about to say something, but was interrupted by a fleet of dragons letting out massive battle cry. Natsu turned his attention away from Mavis and towards the stairs. "Natsu… it seems that due to all the years of my body being asleep, I currently have no strength to move…" Mavis weakly stated. Natsu looked down at her and gave his signature grin. "Don't worry about it, I can carry you. But right now, we have to get out of here." Natsu stated as he stood up, carrying Mavis bridal style.

Natsu rushed to the stairs and ascended upwards. When he came to ground level, he spotted what appeared to be at least 8 dragons approaching Magnolia. "Shit." Natsu cursed as he started to run away from their approaching attackers. "If you can manage to avoid the dragon's attacks for long enough, I just might be able carve up enough energy to make an illusion to allow us to make an escape…" Mavis suggested. Natsu grunted as the dragons gained a massive amount of ground on the two. "Alright, I trust you." Natsu muttered as he jumped out of the way of a dragon's roar. Natsu's body slammed in the ground as he held Mavis carefully in his arms to protect her from any damage. He quickly sprouted to his feet so he could avoid yet another roar. "Is that all you got you damn lizards!" Natsu taunted. This clearly angered the dragons. One of them swung a claw at him, to which Natsu jumped above his claw and let out a roar, landing a direct hit on the dragon's claw. The dragon screamed in pain and slight anger. Mavis could only admire the courage of the man holding her. Another dragon stepped forward and slammed his tail tale forward. Natsu realized that it was too late to get out of the way for the blow, he turned his back to the tale to yet again protect Mavis. Natsu grunted in pain as the massive blow struck him, as he was sent flying, me managed to turn his body around yet again so his back would take the impact as he went flying through multiple trees. Natsu coughed up some blood from the crash landing. Mavis felt bad as she watched the dragon slayer put himself through so much pain to protect her from the slightest scratch.

Natsu stumbled to his feet as the dragons approached him for yet another attack. One of the dragons encased it's claw in flames and charged Natsu. He grinned as he saw the approaching flames. He repositioned Mavis, now holding her barely with one arm. He held out his other arm and caught the dragons flaming claw, he consumed the flames and grinned. "Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in excitement as his strength was replenished. Natsu wrapped Mavis back in both of his arms again and jumped above the dragons. He released a massive roar that was powered up by the dragon's flames. It struck all eight of them and made considerable damage as they were visibly bleeding now.

Natsu did a flip as he landed on his feet. He was panting heavily as he had used just about all his power with that roar. The dragons were all injured, but still had a major advantage over Natsu in both numbers and strength.

A dragon approached them and attempted to swing his claw at Natsu. "Just a little longer Natsu… please…" Mavis begged. Natsu gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sorry, First, I hope this doesn't hurt!" Natsu shouted as he threw Mavis out of his arms so she wouldn't be struck along with Natsu. The claw went straight through Natsu's side as it struck him, sending him flying. "Natsu!" Mavis cried out.

The dragons lined up as they slowly approached the severely injured. "Finally!" Mavis exclaimed as she sprouted to her feet, gathering all the energy that she could. Mavis quickly created an illusion of Natsu and herself escaping to the southern direction at unnatural speeds. The dragons fell for the trick and chased after the illusionary Natsu and Mavis.

Mavis rushed to the real Natsu's side to aid him. He was coughing up a massive amount of blood as well as bleeding all over his body. "Natsu!" Mavis cried out once more as she examined his wounds. "Heh, I knew you could do it…" Natsu grunted through his pain. "I'm sorry for this, but we have to get going before the dragons realize that that was an illusion." Mavis stated as she helped Natsu up. They were both extremely tired, Mavis from being asleep for over a century and Natsu from being wounded from battle. They supported each other as they stumbled away from the Magnolia. Mavis had one arm around his shoulder to support herself, and one hand pushing up on his chest to support him. Natsu also had one arm around Mavis's shoulders, and one had was holding Mavis's wrist which was around his shoulders.

 **Timeskip: 2 hours**

Natsu and Mavis figured that they had distanced themselves enough from the dragons and finally took a break. Natsu took Mavis as his priority as he carefully set her down against a tree. "Thank you… Natsu…" Mavis mumbled as she relaxed her body. Natsu lightly smiled her as he went and leaned on the tree across from her.

Natsu let out a groan as he covered his face in his hands. "What's wrong?" Mavis questioned. Natsu looked at her in sadness. "Everything… I just can't believe that they're all gone…" Natsu said in a depressed tone. Mavis frowned at him. "we can't think about that now, the time for mourning hasn't come yet. We can do that when we escape the continent." Mavis stated. Natsu just looked down at the ground, he knew Mavis's words were true, but he still couldn't fight the sadness that was overtaking him. Mavis saw this, and she could now do something for her friends that she hadn't been able to do in years. Mavis got up, walked over to Natsu and hugged him tightly. She really did enjoy hugs in general, but especially when they were to comfort her friends. Natsu was surprised as he wasn't paying attention to anything as she approached him. He blushed madly as he felt her still naked body tighten its grip around him. Despite his embarrassment, he returned the hug.

"Natsu… I'm still alive, aren't I?" Mavis questioned as she tightened the hug even deeper. Natsu smiled at this. Mavis enjoyed the body heat that Natsu was sharing with her. "Yeah…" Natsu murmured. Mavis smiled herself as she broke the hug, placing her hands on Natsu's shoulders. She loved his piercing onyx eyes, and Natsu loved her Vermillion green eyes. "Come on… let's get out of here…" Mavis suggested. They got up together with an unspoken agreement.

"Thank you, First…" Natsu said softly. Mavis smiled at him again. "Natsu, you don't have to call me first, please just refer to me as Mavis." Mavis requested. Natsu smiled himself. "Alright, Mavis." Natsu stated. They both gave their signature grins to each other, making them remember the time when Natsu greeted Mavis for the first time, really starting their friendship.

"You know your still totally naked right…" Natsu muttered, feeling embarrassed. Mavis blushed violently as she covered herself with her hair. "Don't look!" Mavis squealed. Natsu turned around in shame. Mavis quickly used her illusionary magic to create her usual attire. "You… you turn around now." Mavis murmured. Natsu slowly turned on the ball of his heel to see Mavis in her usual clothing. Natsu sighed in relief.

After about half an hour of silence between the two as they walked before anyone said anything. "Natsu?" Mavis called out. "Mmm?" Natsu hummed in response. "I always wanted to ask you about your experiences with Igneel, but I never got the chance to, so if it's alright with you… would you please tell me how things were with him?" Mavis questioned.

Natsu looked hesitantly at Mavis, but discarded any doubt in his mind. "It's fine, also, I don't want you to feel hesitant to ask me anything Mavis, we're family now, you can come to me for anything." Natsu stated happily, earning a genuine smile from Mavis.

"Eh… where do I start…"

 **A/N: Things are going to get much darker in the future of this story, just a fair heads up.**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 4: What's left.**


	4. What's Left

_The world is a cruel place, filled with those who seek to take away everything they can._

 _I always wished that the good outweighed the bad, but the reality is that that will never be that case._

 _People ask me why I don't go and search for my real parents, I'll always tell them that Igneel is the only parent that I've ever had, and the only one I'll ever want._

 _We were living happily, not a care in the world._

 _Just Igneel and I, doing God knows what._

 _I just want to spend one more day with him, flying through the skies with my dad, my real dad._

 _But deep down… I know what happened… I know it's impossible… I'm miss you dad… I miss you…_

Chapter 4: What's Left

It was a peaceful day in a peaceful forest. The perfect clear skies with wind softly traveling throughout the forest. There was nothing more relaxing than sitting in the shade provided by a normal tree and feeling the wind brush against your skin. The boy who was sitting under this tree was non-other than the future beloved Salamander of Fairy Tail.

He was currently sleeping soundly during this perfect day, nothing could ruin this moment, or so he thought. The ground shook violently for a brief moment as a dragon landed directly in front of the sleeping boy.

 **"** **Natsu!"** a booming voice called out. Natsu immediately sprouted up from his slumber and got on his knees. "Please forgive me Igneel!" Natsu begged in his clearly tired state. Igneel couldn't help but chuckle as he saw his son constantly bowing up and down over and over again in a pathetic attempt to earn the fire dragon king's forgiveness, it was after all a truly amusing sight.

Once Natsu finally picked up on the fact that Igneel was laughing at his actions, he stopped with the begging and went into his "ignorant" mode. "What are you laughing at you oversized lizard!" Natsu shouted in anger. Igneel paused his laughter for a moment, looked down at Natsu, then started laughing again. This only went onto infuriate the young dragon slayer even more. "I'll teach you not to laugh at me!" Natsu shouted.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** the young Natsu let out a pathetically small sized fireball out of his mouth that didn't even travel a full foot away from him. Natsu grinned at what he thought to be a major success. This only made Igneel laugh even more.

 **"** **I'm sorry for laughing so much my dear son but that was just too good. Also… you dare call that a roar?"** Igneel half stated/questioned. Before Natsu got the chance to say anything in his defense, Igneel turned his attention to the closest mountain. He breathed in a rather large portion of air and released an absurd amount of fire. These flames travelled at super natural speeds and quickly consumed the mountain in a major explosion, which left nothing but an insanely large crater where the mountain once stood. Natsu was dumbfounded, while Igneel folded his arms in pride.

 **"** **Eh? You see that Natsu? What do you think of that huh? That's a real roar!"** Igneel exclaimed in glory. He continued to boast about himself for quite some time before Natsu finally interrupted him. "You shouldn't go around blowing mountains up dad…" Natsu stated. Igneel finally stopped bragging about his power and looked down at his son once more, then erupted in laughter. **"I suppose your right my son!"** Igneel shouted. They went onto have a normal conversation about random topics.

 **"** **Oh, and before I forget… The dragon council has requested my presence in their next meeting. I am to leave immediately and will most likely be gone for at least a week."** Igneel stated. The normal enthusiasm that would sparkle in Natsu's eyes quickly washed away upon hearing this and was replaced with sadness and frustration. "this is the second time they've called this month! Why can't you just decline it!" Natsu shouted, letting his emotions run wild. The only reason he was so against his father accepting the Dragon Councils call, is because he knew the reason as to why they did call him. Igneel was undoubtedly one of the strongest dragons alive if not the strongest, and because of this, the council gives him all their dangerous work.

Recently there has been a rumor spreading throughout the lands. A rumor of a black winged dragon of apocalypse who supposedly decimated and entire dragon army with ease. Multiple dragons famous for their power have been going missing recently, and all their disappearances have all been traced back to the rumor of the black dragon. Natsu realized that the council would most likely call upon Igneel for something like this and feared for his father's life.

 **"** **When the Dragon Council request for someone specifically, they cannot refuse it, it is seen as an act of treason against the council after all. I'm sorry I must leave so soon just after getting back but I have no choice."** Igneel stated. Natsu clenched his fist. "You might not even come back at all this time dad!" Natsu shouted with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Igneel's eyes widened in shock from hearing this.

 **"** **What are you talking about… Natsu?"** Igneel questioned, though he already knew what his son was speaking of. "You know what I'm talking about! I'm not stupid! I've heard about the black dragon of apocalypse!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel just looked down at his son sadly, not knowing what to say. What his son was saying was entirely true, they were going to send him to face the black dragon.

Igneel was practically a mercenary for the Dragon Council. They constantly sent him on assassination missions for any enemies they might have. Though he was more of a last resort, a secret weapon. They only called upon him for the most dangerous of foes, and this time was of no exception. Igneel felt as though deep down, there was no coming back from this.

"Aren't you going to say anything?! You can't go dad!" Natsu shouted, with tears finally falling from his eyes. Igneel still didn't respond, he couldn't even bring himself to look into his own son's eyes. He had no interest in declining the council, for many reasons.

 **"** **Natsu… this black dragon… it has killed far too many of my dragons… as a King… I have taken the oath to protect my dragons… no matter the cost…"** Igneel softly spoke. "And what of your oath as a father?!" Natsu quickly exclaimed in response. There was a long pause after this. Natsu could tell by the look in his father's eyes that there would be no chance of changing his mind.

 **"** **I've gathered a month's amount of food for you… it's in the cave…"** Igneel stated as he stretched out his wings. "You can't do this! Dad!" Natsu shouted in fear. Igneel began to ascend into the air slowly. Looked down at Natsu and closed his eyes. **"This won't be the last time we see each other… Natsu… that I promise you… I'll always be with you no matter what…"** Igneel stated as flew away.

Natsu pathetically attempted to run after his leaving father but to no avail. Tears were escaping his eyes hysterically as he saw his father leave his field of vision. He tripped over a rather larger twig and face planted into the ground. He pounded his fist into the ground. He stayed there for at least another hour, before returning to the original tree he had been previously been resting below.

 **Flashback END**

Natsu pulled the scarf away from his neck and held it in his hands. Mavis could see the pain trenched in the dragon slayers eyes. Though Natsu was clearly showing great sadness as he told his story, she could tell that he was leaving out something. She didn't want to push him too much, but she had to know the full story.

"Natsu… I know you're not telling me the full story." Mavis softly spoke. Natsu had surprise in his eyes for a split second, but quickly hid it by simply closing his eyes. "Your truly perceptive… I'll give you that much…" Natsu weakly stated as memories flooded into his mind. He violently bit the bottom of his lip to prevent himself from releasing any sort of cry. Mavis could easily tell that he was going through flashbacks of what had occurred to him previously in his life. She cursed herself for putting him through that.

The familiar feeling of the soft wind blew throughout the forest, allowing Natsu to slightly relax his extremely tensed muscles. He opened his eyes and laid them onto Mavis's. the Vermillion green color of her eyes were just so easy to get lost in, it was something to be admired.

He tried to calm himself down to the best of his ability. But the screams from the flashbacks continued to ring throughout his ears. He let out a very heavy sigh.

"Here goes nothing…"

 **Flashback**

Flames… Destruction… Cries for help… these things filled the world as Natsu ran throughout a destroyed city. It had been only a week since Igneel had departed from Natsu to go on his journey to supposedly eliminate the black dragon.

Smoke engulfed the skies. Two dragons were clashing, wreaking havoc throughout the world, no one was safe from their battle. No one could get a clear sight at the two dragons as they continued to battle due to their immense speed.

"Igneel… Igneel… Igneel!" Natsu repeated as he chased after the source of the destruction. He was doing his best to ignore the disturbing sight he was currently passing through. Mangled bodies everywhere. Burned corpses of fallen humans. The smell was truly disgusting. Screams and explosions were the only things that could be heard. Natsu wanted to stop a thousand times to help those that he passed, but he knew that there was no saving these people at this point, they were all on the unbreakable verge of death.

As Natsu was running, he caught a glimpse of a brilliantly designed gate looking figure with multiple people standing in front of it. In any other scenario, he would have most likely approached the scene and admired such a sight, but this was no time for such action, though there was one man that did stand out to him above the others, his appearance being a seemingly young man. He wears high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant. They locked eyes temporarily, but Natsu quickly broke their eye contact and continued to chase after Igneel. He hadn't known it at the time, but this would be the man to save him in just a few moments.

Natsu continued to chase after his currently fighting father for another hour before coming to a screeching halt. The two dragons slammed straight into the ground directly in front of where Natsu stood. He could now get a clear look at the two.

The black dragon was on top of Igneel, attempting to stab his claw into Igneel's throat. They were both stained with each other's blood. The black dragon had a massive hole going straight through his side, allowing blood to spill through. Igneel however was in a much worse condition. He was missing one of his arms along with multiple gaping holes throughout his body from what Natsu could only assume to be spots where the black dragon had pierced through with its claws. Natsu was filled with fear from the sight.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu exclaimed. The sound of the dragon's name being called out made Igneel lose his focus as he laid his eyes upon his way to close son. **"N…Natsu get out of here!"** Igneel shouted with authority. The black dragon saw an opening as Igneel's focus was snatched away by the boy. He quickly overcame Igneel's strength and pierced it's claw directly into the Fire Dragon King's chest.

Igneel let out a roar of pain from this as blood poured out from his new fatal wound. Natsu flinched at the sight, seeing his father in such a state was scarring to say the least. The black dragon then grabbed Igneel by the neck and started to fly towards the sky. To which Natsu could only watch. It then released Igneel and slammed its tail into his gut, sending him hurdling towards the ground.

 **"** **Natsu… I love you… remember that… for now and forever…"** Igneel weakly stated as the black dragon started to inhale some sort of blue energy. "IGNEEL! YOU MUST DODGE! IT'S ABOUT TO HIT YOU WITH A ROAR!" Natsu pathetically attempted to warn his father of the approaching attack. The truth was that Igneel was completely out of energy, he was defeated.

Tears stained Natsu's cheeks as he came to the realization of his father's fate. Igneel carefully observed his son as he continued to fall. He concluded that he would be struck by the black dragons next attack if he were to stay.

 **"** **Natsu… you must escape now… we'll meet again… believe me… remember who you are… what you stand for… never give in to darkness…"** Igneel stated as the black dragon released its roar. The attack quickly consumed Igneel's body and destroyed it in an instant, to which Natsu could only watch and scream in sadness at. **"You are my son… Natsu Dragneel… and I will always love you, live on… escape…"**

The roar didn't end after simply destroying the Fire Dragon King, it proceeded to head in Natsu's direction. Though he had not the strength to escape now. With witnessing Igneel's supposed death right in front of him, he lost all concept of reality.

 **"** **DESTRUCTION! DESTRUCTION!"** The black dragon yelled out in amusement. Right before the roar could hit Natsu, the black hair colored man from before emerged and took Natsu into his arms, then fled the scene just in time.

Natsu still couldn't grasp anything that was currently taking place, he was only thinking of his father. _"Don't worry Natsu… We're getting you out of here."_ A distorted voice from the man holding him spoke out. They were now in front of the gate that Natsu had previously spotted.

The doors of the gate began to open and brought a blinding light along with it. Multiple people, mostly children, started to walk into this gate. Someone took Natsu away from the black hair colored man and started to walk towards the gate, bringing him in as well.

Natsu reached out his hand in a desperate attempt to feel his father's scales

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Natsu cried out before being completely taken through the gate.

 **Flashback END**

"Everything from that point on is foggy… I don't believe that I want to remember anyways… I miss him… I miss him more than anything in this world…" Natsu stated as he began to stand up. Mavis was only starring at the dragon slayer in sorrow. She… no one had ever known what exactly Natsu had gone through in his past, now she understood why. The man who stood before her represented nothing but perseverance, kindness and family.

Natsu, like his father, could never bring himself to look at someone in the eye when their sad. He looked off into the distance, obviously avoiding Mavis's gaze.

Mavis smiled kindly upon realizing the trait he had inherited from his father. She then stood up herself and approached the unsuspecting dragon slayer. She gently placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks and forcedly locked eyes with him. Natsu felt the air rush out of his lungs from this but managed to hold back the slightest blush.

"You know Natsu… I've never met a strong person with an easy past… you are strong Natsu. Be proud of your scars and that you're still standing, you may just end up helping someone else do just that if you do" Mavis stated with a warm smile. Natsu gave her the same smile as he started to proudly rather than sadly look her in the eyes. "Thank you, Mavis. You really know how to cheer a guy up." Natsu softly responded, bringing a light shade of pink to the girls face.

After a few more minutes of random comments being made, Mavis released Natsu from her gentle grip. A slight amount of disappointment entered Natsu's body from this action, but he hid it fairly well. He recomposed himself quickly as reality started to kick in. "Mavis, we have to choose a destination as to where we'll temporarily take refuge." Natsu stated. She let out a slight giggle at this. "Oh, I've already decided on that." Mavis calmly responded.

Natsu's expression didn't change, signaling for Mavis to continue. "I doubt you that you've heard of it, hardly anyone in Fiore has after all. It's a far-off island called Lindon. From what I've heard it's uninhabited and quite beautiful, perfect for anything we could chose to do there." Mavis stated, with a bit of eagerness for a response from the man who stood before her. Natsu gained a contemplative expression.

"How long do you think it would be safe from the dragons for?" Natsu questioned. "At least two years. The dragons have almost already decimated this entire continent, so someone would naturally assume that they would spread across the entire world in a matter of days, however that would be far from correct. You see whoever is controlling these dragons is doing so weakly. After the dragons wipe out any sings of human life completely from the continent, they will most likely start to claim certain territories as their own, which will lead to conflict amongst themselves. It will take an estimated time of two years for whoever is controlling all of this to regain their authority and recompose the dragon army." Mavis stated without hesitation, leaving Natsu dumbfounded. She continues to amaze every second they spend together.

"So… do you want to go to Lindon with me?" Mavis questioned hesitantly. Natsu recomposed himself and gave her his signature grin. "Hell yeah! I'm going to train my ass off for the next two years to kick any sorry lizard ass that may wash up on our island!" Natsu exclaimed as he clenched his fist. Mavis was quickly filled up with the same amount of joy. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Mavis squealed.

Natsu looked at his new partner and continued to give his signature grin.

"Now I'm getting all fired up!"

 **A/N: This chapter took way too long to make. With my crappy openings in time it took ages to write a simple terrible chapter.**

 **I can proudly say that my physical therapy has been helping a whole damn lot. I've fixed things with my girlfriend and I'm currently on vacation in Oregon with her. I've also almost completed my favorite new project which will be called "Tenrou Descendants" (the continuation of "Tenrou Training"). I hope you'll all love that once it's released.**

 **As for A Wish Made True, an update will be coming soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, please leave a review on what you thought of it, constructive criticism is appreciated just as much as any other review. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 5: Lindon**


End file.
